


First Impressions

by fanficreader239



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreader239/pseuds/fanficreader239
Summary: Clueless Chaeyoung trashtalks the KPOP Girlgroup Twice. This AU where Chaeyoung isn't part of the group.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Read it pretty please!

"Chaeng, where are you?" Yeri hissed through her phone. After five attempts of calling, the younger girl, she finally picks up. 

"Dude, I already told you, I don't need this trip, go enjoy your vacation and can you please just call Seulgi unnie, she's more willing than I am." Chaeyoung grumbles.

 

Chaeyoung is one of those people who married their job on the day they started working. She's a game developer, it is her dream job. She's good at it to the point that international companies in her field starts to notice her crafts. It is good, actually it is great but according to her best friend, Yeri, Chaeyoung now was practically a cave(wo)man. The older girl accuses her for not noticing the changes around her because of her job, she even made a remark about Chaeyoung's social media activity.

"Dudee, you totally haven't post anything, it's been 10 million years after your last Instagram post and now our friends thinks you're dead!"

 

"Uh-uh, you better dress up now. Seulgi unnie will pick you up on 10 minutes and she will get you out of that freaking apartment with or without your consent."

"But I haven't pack anything!" 

"Oh, good thing I already pack your bag, with your passport, and wallet with me." Chaeyoung can feel the smug smile plastered on Yeri's face. 

and before Chaeyoung got the chance to scold the older girl for "stealing" her stuff, Seulgi barge in her room without further notice and tear the pajama clad girl from her bed. 

"Sorry kid, Yeri's order." 

 

And that is how Chaeyoung, finds herself seated on the plane going to Hawaii. She's alone because Kim freaking Yeri who planned this whole ordeal behind her back and blackmails her, ditched her. She feels betrayed and she can't believe Seulgi helped Yeri. The fuckening fuck. 

"Watch your mouth kid." A woman seated beside suddenly speaks and scared the shit out of Chaeyoung. She doesn't notice the woman sitting beside her, she's too busy pouting and cursing her so called friends. "Where's your mom?"

Chaeyoung can't believe her . "I'm not twelve anymore. I can travel alone." she murmurs.

"Forgive me, but your strawberry themed shirt is adorable." 

"Well, excuse my peculiar airport fashion, but I'm actually twenty three miss?"

"Momo, the name is Momo."

Chaeyoung turns to look at the woman beside her, Momo doesn't sound Korean and the woman doesn't look Korean too. "Japanese? Am I right?."

Momo only nods and smile. 

 

Chaeyoung is still grateful for Yeri because the girl let her change her clothes before flying and she also packs her favorite book. An hour already passes after the plane took off from the airport, Momo was fast asleep, mouth was slighty ajar and snoring cutely.

The shorter girl grow worried for Momo when she notice how her neck bends uncomfortably. Chaeyoung act on instict and remove the armrest that seperates them and put Momo's head on her shoulder. Much better. She thought to herself.

 

"So you're an Agatha Christie type of kid?" the older woman beside her breaks the silence. Momo was already awake but Chaeyoung is too busy to talk to her. 

"Yup, this is better than whatever is popular today. Twilight is trash anyway." 

"Twilight isn't the popular today and it isn't that bad."

"Yes it is. Who would like to see sparkling vampires, anyway?"

"My 13 year old self, loved it, sparkling vampires included." 

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Chaeyoung chuckles. She can't believe it, people like Momo actually exists.

The older just laughs and shrugs.

 

"Hey." 

"What?"

"Do you know Twice?" 

Hirai Momo, is one of the member of nation's girl group Twice and it fascinates her that the strawberry princess who loves crime novels beside her doesn't have a clue who she is. It is refreshing cause everywhere they go, people will mob them, take pictures with them and shower them with unending compliments. Anyone would be crazy when Hirai Momo sit beside them for the whole 9 hours. Chaeyoung is different, she is shocked when Momo talks to her but Momo knows it isn't because she's a celebrity. Chaeyoung talks to her like how normal people talks, with Chaeyoung she isn't the idol Momo. She's just Momo, who doesn't read Twilight but watched it (she only watched it because Kristen Stewart played Bella). Reading isn't her cup of tea.

Chaeyoung look at her dead in the eyes then her eyes can help but wander on her face. In four hours they were together, it is the first time she looks at the older girl properly and DANG! Her gayness is triggered. How does this incredibly beautiful woman even without make-up likes Twilight and Twice? 

"Yes, of course. My bestfriends talks about them every minute we are together."

Momo smiles and Chaeyoung's gay ass swoons. "What do you think about them?"

"I think their songs are dumb, I have yet to see the members, I just, unfortunately hear them everywhere."

The older girl is surprise. It is the first time she hears those words personally but Momo isn't offended, she's amused. "Tell me more."

"Well for starters, since Yeri watch their performance on tv, she can't stop talking about them. At first it is okay but too much is annoying and when I get to work, the whole floor was talking about them. Umji even played their music every single day."

"You can always put your headphones on, you know?" 

"Workplace got this annoying, no headphones, earbuds, etc. during workhours." Chaeyoung pouts. "They even think, the repetitive, Me Likey, was cute. It was hella no no for me."

Momo can't help but it laugh, she knows her members behind them can clearly hear Chaeyoung. 

"What's funny?" 

"You're so cute Chaeng Chaeng..." Chaeyoung blushes and tries to hide it by looking away. 

When Momo get up to go to the comfort room Chaeyoung composes herself and reads again. Momo comeback but Chaeyoung was once again caught up on her book. She didn't notice Momo's stare of admiration and when her glasses slides a little, Momo didn't hesitate to fix it.  She didn't say anything, but she's sure that if the baby in front of them stops wailing Momo will be able to hear the violent thumping of her heart. 

The two become silent, for how many hours no one knows, Momo falls asleep and when she's conscious, she caught herself staring at the girl beside her. She even take pictures when Chaeyoung falls asleep. What a creep. She can hear Jeongyeon's voice on her head. Yah! Momoring, you take pictures. You finally grow up! I'm so proud. Go get her number." This time it is Sana.  

Chaeyoung stirs on her sleep and it is Momo's turn to hide her blush. "Hey, are we near?" 

"um, uh... yes, yup! We will land in an hour and thirty minutes." does she caught me staring? 

"Are you okay?" Chaeyoung notice the redness of the older girl. 

"Y-yup! I became lobster when excited. Yes, that." Fuck! She'll think I'm weird but what if she caught me. She'll think I'm creep.

Chaeyoung just chuckles. 

"Hey" they say in unison.

"You first." strawberry princess says.

"Will I see you in Hawaii?" Momo asks, hopeful.

"Well, Yeri booked my hotel around Waikiki." 

Momo squeals excitedly. God Jihyo blessed her soul today. Her band will stay at Waikiki too and they don't have schedule for the rest of this trip. She can take Chaeyoung out. 

"We can totally hang out." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They exchange numbers when they were on airport and Chaeyoung meets Momo's friend. The tall girl named Tzuyu glares at her when they go to pick up their luggage and she doesn't know why. When they head out, the girl named Sana pulls Momo away. Good thing, Tzuyu's ahead of them. The girl is hella scary and so tall.

"So, you are Chaeyoung?" Mina pops on her side. 

"Yes, Son Chaeyoung, and you are...?"

"Mina, Myoui Mina" the girl smiles and wave to Chaeyoung when they part ways. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL CHAE! You talkshit about Twice in front of HIRAI FREAKING MOmo!?" Yeri's hysterical. 

"In my defense, I don't know her!"

"You're an idiot."

"An idiot who scores a date with Hirai Momo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
